This invention relates to new and useful improvements in educational game apparatus and more particularly to educational games with questions and answers displayed on discs such that, after an attempt is made to answer a question, the answer may be checked from the disc.
Educational games with question and answer "discs" are well known in the art. Some prior art educational games include windows through which answers may be viewed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,003 to Hassenfeld includes front and back panels with a dial card therebetween and a pointer in fixed relation with the dial card. The front panel displays a circle with questions contained in radial sections of the circle. One of the radial sections is cut out to create a window through which the dial card may be viewed. When the pointer is placed over a radial section containing a question, the dial card turns in relation to the pointer such that the answer corresponding to the question selected is displayed through the window on the front panel.
Other examples of educational games include U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,647 to Higgins, which includes a primary disc, a secondary disc of lesser diameter rotatably disposed on the primary disc, and a cover segment rotatably disposed between the primary and secondary disc. The primary disc has "subjects," e.g. pictures of various birds, displayed around its outer perimeter, just beyond the edge of the secondary disc. The secondary disc includes four questions to be asked about each of the subjects. The questions are displayed radially on the secondary disc in counterclockwise order within printed squares. The secondary disc has an index arrow at its perimeter for alignment with a particular subject about which the four questions are to be asked. Answers to each of the four questions about each subject are disposed radially in clockwise order opposite to the questions on the primary disc and are covered beneath the secondary disc. The secondary disc has radial windows located opposite to the questions such that when the index arrow is aligned with a subject, the answers to the questions about that subject are positioned beneath the windows of the secondary disc. The secondary disc also has a semicircular slot below the questions and near the center of the disc. The cover segment includes a pointer extending through the semicircular slot of the secondary disc and is dimensioned so as to reveal the answers as the pointer is moved. When the pointer points to a question, that portion of the cover disc at a 180.degree. angle from the pointer moves clockwise to reveal the answer to that question through the respective window in the secondary disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,826 to Kunert includes a bottom plate, rotating disc, program sheet, swing arm, and cover plate. The program sheet lies on the rotating disc and displays questions through a window in the cover plate. The answers are displayed through the window beside the questions, and a blank area is displayed radially outside the questions and answers through the window. A projection of the cover plate extends from the bottom of the window between the question and the blank area on the program sheet to cover the correct answer. An answer to the displayed question is attempted and may be written in the blank area outside the question, then the rotating disc with program sheet may be moved counterclockwise to expose the correct answer and reveal the next question with the next answer remaining concealed. When the disc and program sheet are moved counterclockwise, an eraser mounted on the swing arm, which is located counterclockwise above the blank area exposed by the window, erases the attempted answer to the previous question.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,831 to Wolke discloses a casing and an inner panel. The inner panel is spun and as the spinning slows, words and pictures randomly appear through the windows in the top of the casing.
Past educational games have been deficient in that they are complicated to operate and are expensive to manufacture. Further, prior art games are limited in the number of questions which may be asked and therefore tend to lack variety.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description.